My Bonnie
My Bonnie Lies over the Ocean or simply My Bonnie is a Scottish folk song with unclear origin. Music historians suspect that 'My Bonnie' refers to 'Bonnie Prince Charlie', or Charles Edward Stuart , pretender to the throne of the United Kingdom . Charles landed in 1745 on the Outer Hebrides in Scotland and did a rebellion to fight against the British rule of the land. He achieved some successes, but was defeated in 1746 in the Battle of Culloden . A few months later he moved to France. The song was after the battle of Culloden are written and expresses the desire of the Jacobite Scots to their king. Jacobite propaganda was banned, but the song could be sung safe because 'bonnie' simply means 'sweetheart' and need not necessarily refer to Bonnie Prince Charlie. In 1881 published the American composer Charles E. Pratt (1841-1902) sheet music to the song, titled Bring Back My Bonnie to Me. The song became very popular, especially in situations where large groups of chanting. The text is often improvised and there are also parodies in circulation. One of the many operations is that of the Italian composer Lorenzo Pusceddu for brass band . Recordings The song has put many times on the record. Known versions: * Mitch Miller sang the song with a great chorus under the name of Mitch Miller And The Gang. * Duane Eddy had a hit in 1960 with an instrumental version of the song, entitled Bonnie Came Back. * hellogoodbye released a record in 2004, including a version of My Bonnie called Bonnie Taylor Shakedown. * The Toppers brought the song as part of Sailor Medley 2012 at Toppers in concert in 2012 . of The Beatles edit |} The Beatles made on 22 and 23 June 1961 at the Friedrich-Ebert-Halle on June 24, 1961 in Studio Rahlstedt in Hamburg a series of recordings as backing singer and guitarist Tony Sheridan with producer Bert Kaempfert . My Bonnie was 22 June recorded the first issue of that series. On October 23 of that year, the number in Germany came as A-side of a single with The Saints and back. It became a hit (32 in the Top 100 Music Market ). 1 On the cover and label of the plate were the Beatles mentioned. Kaempfert found that their name too much resembled the Hamburg word Pidel ( slang for penis). On the cover no mention was made of the supervisory group and the label they were called The Beat Brothers. In the coming years, The Beat Brothers became a generic term for any group that made recordings with Sheridan, regardless of the composition. According to the Beatles legend asked later that year a certain Raymond Jones in the record store of Brian Epstein to My Bonnie by The Beatles, which Epstein went to see one of their performances at the Cavern Club and impressed by their talent offered their manager to be. 2 On January 5, 1962, the single was also in the United Kingdom; Now she was attributed to "Tony Sheridan & The Beatles. My Bonnie are three versions: one without voice introduction, one with a spoken introduction in English and one with a spoken introduction in German. The occupation was: * Tony Sheridan , vocals and percussion guitar * John Lennon , background vocals * Paul McCartney , bass guitar , backing vocals * George Harrison , lead guitar 3 * Pete Best , drums When The Beatles became famous, tried Polydor , the record label that had released My Bonnie, hitchhike on the success. Polydor released a long-playing record with the Hamburg recordings and a few singles from My Bonnie state among others.: * The single My Bonnie / The Saints of The Beatles with Tony Sheridan ", released in the US on January 27, 1964. * My Bonnie of January 5, 1962, the first (German) album by Tony Sheridan, which are two songs he recorded with The Beatles: the title track and The Saints. The other songs are backing band consisted of unknown artists. All twelve songs on this album are in the name of Tony Sheridan and The Beat Brothers. * The Beatles' First , an album with twelve songs recorded in Hamburg in 1961 and 1962, six of The Beatles with Tony Sheridan, two Beatles without Sheridan and four Tony Sheridan with unknown musicians. The album was released in April 1964. * Anthology 1 , the compilation album with old Beatles songs of 1995. This contains three images from their time in Hamburg: My Bonnie, Is not She Sweet and Cry for a Shadow . The latter two were the two songs that had recorded the group without Sheridan. * Beatles Bop - Hamburg Days of November 6, 2001, a double CD of the German record label Bear Family Records with the most complete collection of the songs that have included The Beatles in Hamburg, including the three different versions of My Bonnie. The songs on The Beatles' First were later re-released many times, including compilations with a different selection from the available material of Tony Sheridan The Beat Brothers. Category:Folk Category:Beatles song Category:Number of Tony Sheridan Category:Single 1961 Category:Single 1962 Category:Single 1964